Sweets and Bitters
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Karena jatuh cinta tak bisa memilih—kalau jatuh cinta bisa memilih, Rivaille pasti akan memilih seseorang yang lain. Bukan pasiennya yang mengidap Autis, dan bukan lelaki yang 'abnormal' seperti ini. / AU, Psikolog!Rivaille x Autis!Eren / Slight Lemon / for Aphin123's RiRen Challenge fic / Art cover by Uzumakie MinyeOl


_**Sweets and Bitters**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_((Karena jatuh cinta tak mengenal waktu dan kondisi,_

—_Karena jatuh cinta tidak bisa memilih))_

_._

_._

_**by**__—__**Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_((Di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang sempurna,_

_Sesuatu yang tidak normal adalah sesuatu yang biasa.))_

_._

_._

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_((There's no such thing as a 'normal' person. So, don't be afraid.))_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Kepada Irvin,_

_Kalau kau sudah menerima surat ini—berarti aku sudah sampai di Jerman, dengan selamat sentosa._

_Sudah tiga bulan semenjak aku lulus dari bidang psikologi. Kini aku sudah membuka praktek sendiri—menjadi psikolog bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tapi tidak juga mudah._

_Aku mendapatkan pasien pertamaku, dia anak dari teman lama ibuku. Aku tak tahu cerita jelasnya, aku hanya diberitahu bahwa anak itu berusia 15 tahun, jenis kelaminnya laki-laki, _

_Dan ia mengidap Autis._

_Merepotkan memang, baru pasien pertama dan aku harus menangani anak yang Autis. Dan lebih merepotkannya lagi, aku harus datang ke Jerman karena nyonya Carla—ibu dari anak itu—memang tak bisa meninggalkan rumah, apalagi suaminya sedang melakukan dinas di Jepang._

_Nyonya Carla juga sebenarnya bukanlah wanita yang masih muda—ia sudah mencapai umur rentan, ditambah ia juga memang memiliki suatu penyakit yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. _

_Ia memintaku untuk menjaga anaknya seraya tinggal bersamanya, mumpung Eren sedang berada dalam libur musim panas—di sebuah apartemen yang sudah disediakan nyonya Carla di pusat kota. Tak ada yang menjaga anaknya lagi, karena nyonya Carla sudah diberi kabar bahwa ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit, dari hasil terakhir pemeriksaan kesehatannya._

_Dan—hari-hariku sebagai Psikolog sudah dimulai, kurasa._

* * *

Tak ada satupun manusia yang diciptakan sempurna.

Memiliki dua kaki, dua tangan, wajah rupawan, rambut indah—

Bisa mendengar, berbicara, dan melihat—

Bahkan jika kau memiliki semua itu, tak berarti kau itu sempurna. Manusia yang terlahir tanpa cacat memiliki sesuatu yang 'kosong' di dalam dirinya—sesuatu yang tak mereka punya, sesuatu yang tak mereka dapatkan.

Dan mereka sudah cukup puas, dengan semua itu. Tak masalah jika mereka tak memiliki apa yang menjadi kekosongan tersebut, mereka sudah memiliki fisik yang sempurna.

Tapi mereka terlalu bangga diri akan hal itu—merasa bahwa mereka telah sempurna, seutuhnya. Karena 'sempurna' yang dipikirkan oleh mereka itulah, mereka tak mengerti apa yang begitu berharga.

Mencintai, dicintai, bahagia, dan juga sedih—

Melindungi, dilindungi, mendapatkan sesuatu, dan juga kehilangan.

Mereka semua tak mengerti akan hal itu.

—Tapi sebaliknya, untuk orang yang bahkan tak terlahir dengan fisik sempurna, bisa merasakan apa itu 'bahagia', 'sedih', 'dicintai', dan 'dilindungi' saja.. mereka sudah bahagia.

Apalah artinya fisik yang sempurna jika kau sendirian, dan hanya berdiri untuk ditemani oleh bayanganmu sendiri?

Lelaki itu mengerti—sangat mengerti akan hal tersebut.

Seseorang mengajarinya semua hal itu—seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja, di suatu hari yang tak diduga.

Dipeluk, dicium, dilindungi—perlahan, lelaki itu tahu bagaimana rasanya 'dicintai'; bagaimana rasanya menjadi eksistensi yang begitu berharga bagi seseorang.

...Meski ia bukanlah manusia yang 'sempurna',

Meski ia tidak normal—dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

"Oh, Mr. Rivaille! Silahkan masuk, silahkan masuk!"

Rivaille mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan senyum kecil—yang bahkan tak terlihat jelas jika kau tidak melihat dengan teliti. Namun wanita di hadapannya memaklumi—ia tahu bahwa lelaki yang datang ke rumahnya ini bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah untuk melemparkan senyum.

"Maaf mengganggu, nyonya." Rivaille memberi salam dengan sopan—sebelum ia mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman Carla Jaeger dan putranya—yang belum diketahui siapa namanya.

Rumah bergaya Eropa kuno menjadi pemandangan indah—di dalamnya semua tertata rapi dan bersih, lantai kayu yang berkilau terlihat sayang untuk dipijak oleh sepatunya yang penuh debu dan tanah kering—ukh, Rivaille mulai menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental. Penyakit '_gila kebersihan' _miliknya muncul di saat tidak tepat.

"Silahkan duduk, Mr. Rivaille." ucap nyonya Carla dengan lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Rivaille menuruti kata-kata Carla untuk duduk—membuat tubuhnya nyaman di atas sofa empuk yang sepertinya dirawat dengan baik. "Kabar saya baik, saya sangat senang anda mempercayakan anak anda kepada saya." Jawab Rivaille dengan sopan.

"Ah—hal itu mengingatkan aku. Aku akan memanggil anakku, mohon tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku akan membuatkanmu teh setelah memanggilnya."

Rivaille hanya mengangguk—akhirnya, ia akan mengetahui siapa dan seperti apa pasien pertamanya. Ia melihat Carla beranjak dari sofa dan menaiki tangga—berjalan menuju kamar anaknya seraya memanggil nama anaknya sesekali. Rivaille hanya bisa sabar menunggu—mengagumi interior ruang tamu yang menjadi teman satu-satunya saat ini.

Lukisan langka, barang antik, warna tembok yang merah elegan—rumah ini betul-betul memukau, Grisha Jaeger—atau suami dari Carla—benar-benar sukses dalam usahanya, sehingga ia bisa memiliki tempat tinggal yang bisa dibilang 'mewah' seperti ini.

Di tengah ritualnya mengagumi seisi ruangan, Rivaille dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga—hmm? Suara langkah kakinya ringan, berbeda dengan Carla yang sedikit lebih keras saat melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai. Oh—suara langkah kaki lainnya menemani, dan yang ini pasti suara langkah kaki milik Carla—tidak berat, namun lantang.

Rivaille menoleh ke arah tangga—di ujung anak tangga, ia melihat Carla sedang berbicara kepada seorang anak lelaki yang menatap ibunya kosong dan hampa—seperti mengerti, namun juga tidak mengerti akan apa yang ibunya katakan. Rivaille melihat Carla menghela nafas—kemudian Carla menggandeng lengan anak itu dengan lembut, membawanya ke ruang tamu dimana Rivaille berada.

"Mr. Rivaille—maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Perkenalkan, ini Eren Jaeger.. anak saya satu-satunya."

* * *

_Kau tahu, Irvin?_

_Di saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya—dia terlihat begitu... rapuh._

_Fisiknya seperti anak normal pada umumnya—rambut dengan balutan warna coklat tua, bola mata yang bersinar dengan warna hijaunya, tubuhnya tinggi—tch, bahkan lebih tinggi dari aku. Wajahnya juga lumayan manis._

_Tapi ia tidak mengerti._

_Ia seperti tubuh kosong yang diisi oleh ingatan semata—tapi dia tidak memiliki hati._

_Ia seperti tidak tahu apa arti dari 'emosi'._

_..Apa anak yang autis memang seperti ini?_

* * *

"Halo, Eren." Rivaille menyapa Eren selembut mungkin—ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak berjabat tangan. "Namaku Rivaille. Aku adalah temanmu, mulai dari sekarang."

Uluran tangan itu harus melayang hampa beberapa saat—Eren menatap Rivaille dan juga uluran tangannya, namun ia tak mengeluarkan suara apapun dan hanya melihat dengan lekat. Rivaille mencoba untuk mengerti—ia menarik uluran tangan itu dan ikut menatap Eren yang sedang mengarahkan manik _emerald _nya kepada sang Psikolog.

Rivaille meneliti tubuh Eren dari atas sampai bawah—tak ada yang aneh, tak ada yang cacat. Ia seperti lelaki remaja pada umumnya—mungkin memang hanya penyakit Autis tersebut yang menjadi kekurangannya.

Tapi Rivaille memiliki penglihatan yang tajam—ia melihat banyak luka di sekitar leher anak lelaki itu—seperti luka cakar yang tidak begitu dalam. Tidak hanya di leher—sekitar tangan, dan kakinya juga—banyak goresan merah yang samar.

Apa Carla melakukan kekerasan?—Rivaille sempat berpikir begitu. Namun Carla rasanya bukan tipe orang yang akan kasar kepada anaknya—mengingat Carla selalu meghubungi Rivaille sebelum ia memutuskan untuk datang ke Jerman, memberikan Rivaille kabar detail mengenai kondisi anak semata wayangnya.

Kemudian Rivaille teringat—benar, anak yang menderita Autis beberapa memiliki kebiasaan untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dan mungkin—Eren Jaeger adalah salah satunya.

"...Tulip!"

..Hah?—Rivaille kembali dari alam penelitiannya ketika ia mendegar suara anak lelaki yang cukup ringan berbicara—suara Eren?

"...Tulip?" Rivaille menarik satu halisnya ke atas—bunga tulip, maksudnya?

"Mungkin yang ia maksud adalah bunga tulip yang baru mekar di taman belakang," Carla kembali ke ruang tamu dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh di atasnya. Carla meletakkan teh tersebut di atas meja—mempersilahkan Rivaille untuk menikmati minuman hangat tersebut.

"Oh, _I see_." Jawab Rivaille—datar. Banyak yang ia belum ketahui dari anak bernama Eren Jaeger ini. "Jadi, nyonya Carla—bagaimana kabar anda? Saya belum bertanya sebagai tamu, itu sungguh tidak sopan.

"Ooh, tidak usah terlalu formal, Mr. Rivaille!" Carla tertawa kecil. "Saya.. tidak bisa bilang bahwa saya baik-baik saja. Malam ini pihak rumah sakit bilang, mereka akan menjemput saya—karena kondisi kesehatan yang sudah mulai memburuk."

Oh—itu berarti, Rivaille harus mulai membereskan apartemen dimana ia akan tinggal di Jerman ini, bersama Eren. Rivaille mendecak kesal di dalam hati—ini semua tak sesuai perkiraannya, semuanya terlalu cepat. Ia ragu bahwa waktu setengah hari cukup untuk membereskan—

"Barang-barang Eren sudah sampai di apartemenmu, dan sudah dibereskan rapi. Kamarmu juga sudah bersih—aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mr. Rivaille, kau hanya tinggal memasukkan pakaianmu ke dalam lemari saja."

Oho—Rivaille tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sedikit kagum pada Carla yang begitu mantap mempersiapkan segalanya, bahkan ia sampai berusaha agar Rivaille tidak merasa kerepotan karena harus bekerja sendirian. Ditambah lagi Rivaille harus mengurus anaknya yang mengidap Autis—Carla pasti sangat, sangat merasa tidak enak hati.

"Jadi.. anda bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen anda, kapanpun ada mau."

"Terima kasih banyak, nyonya Carla—maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak, tidak.. ini sudah kewajibanku. Aku benar-benar.. menaruh harapan kepadamu, soal Eren."

Ah, benar—Carla sudah putus asa, sudah tak ada lagi Psikolog lain yang bisa menangani Eren—Rivaille mungkin sudah menjadi harapan terakhirnya. Dan Rivaille sendiri harus berkata jujur—bahwa ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi orang yang dapat memperbaiki keadaan Eren. Namun ia bukan orang yang menyerah sedari awal dan merasa pesimis—ia harus mencoba.

"Aku berjanji, nyonya Carla." Rivaille menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Aku akan membuat Eren tersenyum kembali."

* * *

_Pada akhirnya—aku pindah ke tempat tinggal baruku bersama Eren Jaeger ini._

_Dia tidak.. menyusahkan seperti perkiraanku. Aku kira ia adalah tipe anak Autis yang hiperaktif—namun ternyata, dia lebih cenderung ke tipe Autis yang tak bisa bersosialisasi._

_Nyonya Carla berkata bahwa Eren tak banyak bicara, dan ia tak bisa berteman dengan siapapun di kelasnya. Ia terkadang hanya mengulang kata-kata dan ucapan orang lain, atau mengucapkan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba—walau sesuatu itu tak memiliki hubungan dengan topik pembicaraan._

_Eren juga suka menyakiti diri sendiri tanpa sebab—kini aku mendapatkan jawaban dari banyaknya bekas luka di lehernya._

_Malam dimana aku dan Eren resmi tinggal bersama—sungguh aneh._

_Banyak hal—begitu banyak hal yang aku tak pahami dari anak itu._

* * *

"Eren, kenapa kau membawa sendok itu—dari rumahmu?"

Rivaille menyadari satu hal yang aneh, lagi—dari Eren Jaeger. Semenjak Eren pindah dari rumahnya ke apartemen modern yang menjadi tempat tinggal baru bersama Rivaille, ia terus menggenggam satu buah sendok kecil, di tangan kanannya. Rivaille sudah mencoba untuk mengambil sendok itu dari tangan Eren—dengan halus, tentunya—namun Eren tak mau melepaskan benda itu.

"Eren, disini masih banyak sendok yang bisa kau pakai."

Masih tak ada jawaban—Eren bahkan menghindari kontak mata dengan Rivaille dan menggenggam sendok itu semakin erat.

'_Ah, benar... anak yang menderita Autis biasanya terobsesi akan satu benda atau kebiasaan aneh lain, ya?'_ Rivaille menghela nafas—apa boleh buat, kalau begitu.

"Hey, Eren. Kau menyukai sendok itu?"

—Tak ada jawaban.

"Ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau menyukai sendok tersebut?"

—Masih, tak ada jawaban.

"Atau mungkin kau bisa cerita kepadaku hal lainnya yang kau sukai—aku ingin tahu."

—Percuma.

Eren masih menunduk dan menatap sendok peraknya—seraya memutar-mutar benda itu sesekali, menatapnya dengan tatapan polos layaknya anak kecil yang belum mengenal benda asing. Rivaille menghela nafas—mungkin anak ini masih belum mau berbicara, atau mungkin karena penyakit Autisnya—dia memang seperti ini.

"..Strawberry.."

Lagi-lagi—Rivaille entah harus mengomentari apa soal Eren yang tak banyak bicara—dan sekalinya ia berbicara, ia hanya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti tadi.

"Kau mau makan Strawberry, Eren?"  
"...Kau mau makan Strawberry?" Dan—dia mengulang kata-kata Rivaille.

"Baiklah—tunggu disini."

Rivaille berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur—ia membeli beberapa buah-buahan tadi, tapi ia tak ingat apakah ia membeli Strawberry juga, atau tidak. Dibukanya lemari pendingin yang terisi dengan berbagai bahan makanan yang disusun rapi—buah, sayur, dan makanan kaleng. Melon, apel, anggur, pisang—oh, ada. Strawberry.

Rivaille mengambil beberapa buah manis berwarna merah pekat tersebut—kemudian ia mencucinya hingga bersih, dan memotongnya menjadi dua bagian agar Eren tak kesulitan memakan buah tersebut. Selesai mempersiapkan semuanya dengan rapi—Rivaille membawa satu piring kecil berisi potongan Strawberry kepada Eren—yang masih menatap sendok kecilnya.

"Eren, kau mau makan Strawberry?"

Akan menjadi keajaiban jika Eren langsung menjawab ketika kau memberikannya pertanyaan. Eren pasti tak akan menjawabmu—ia hanya diam, diam, kemudian ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti.

Rivaille menghela nafas, lagi—ia mengambil satu potong Strawberry dengan sebuah garpu kecil, kemudian ia membawa potongan Strawberry itu ke hadapan Eren.

"Lihat, Eren. Strawberry ini manis. Aku akan menyuapimu—jadi, makan Strawberrynya, ya?"

—Hening.

Rivaille ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi—sungguh, ia tahu bahwa kesabaran adalah hal yang utama, apalagi jika kau adalah seorang Psikolog yang menangani anak Autis—tapi Rivaille memang tak berbakat dalam menguji kesabarannya sendiri. Dan kini—pasien pertamanya, sudah berhasil membuktikan bahwa pekerjaan yang ia terima tidaklah mudah.

Namun Rivaille sudah berjanji kepada Carla—ia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyerah, ia masih mengulurkan tangannya—berusaha memikat remaja di hadapannya dengan sepotong Strawberry, seperti anak kecil.

Detik jam sudah berbunyi lebih dari limapuluh kali—dan Rivaille masih dalam posisinya, berusaha membuat Eren mau memakan sepotong Strawberry yang sudah ia siapkan—sementara Eren hanya menatap Rivaille, tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sesekali ia menatap Strawberry itu, kemudian kembali menatap Rivaille, kemudian kembali menatap Strawberry itu—

"Aaa..."

Rivaille sedikit terkejut ketika Eren tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya lebar—tanpa berbicara apapun, ia tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya. Sebentar—apa artinya?, tanya Rivaille di dalam hati. Eren tidak membawa mulutnya untuk memakan Strawberry itu, ia hanya membukanya lebar—oh. Apa ia menunggu Rivaille untuk menyuapinya?

Entah kenapa—rasanya satu beban tak terlihat menghilang dari bahu Rivaille. Ia tersenyum tipis dan memasukkan potongan Strawberry itu ke dalam mulut Eren—melihat lelaki itu mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

"Anak baik. Buka saja lagi mulutmu kalau masih mau makan, ya? Aku akan menyuapimu."

Eren tidak menjawab—ia masih mengunyah Strawberry itu perlahan-lahan, dan matanya kembali pada sendok kecil yang ia bawa dari rumah—tidak apa-apa, yang penting, ada perkembangan pada Eren yang akhirnya mau mengikuti kata-kata Rivaille, walau responnya sangat lambat. Rivaille tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum tipis—kalau saja anak ini tidak mengidap Autis, ia akan menjadi anak lelaki yang manis dan normal—seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Rivaille terlalu sibuk mengamati Eren dan pikirannya harus mengakui—bahwa Eren terlihat imut, untuk saat ini. Namun pikirannya itu buyar ketika Eren kembali membuka mulutnya lebar—meminta Strawberry untuk dimakan, lagi.

"Oh, kau suka Strawberry, sepertinya." Rivaille kembali memasukkan satu potong Strawberry ke dalam mulut Eren—dan Eren kembali mengunyah buah itu perlahan. "Setelah kau menghabiskan Strawberry ini, kau harus tidur, ya? Ini sudah larut."

Tentu saja Rivaille tak mengharapkan sebuah jawaban—ia tahu Eren tak akan menjawabnya.

* * *

_Irvin,_

_Hari-hariku bersama bocah ini begitu—berbeda. Pasti kau berpikir bahwa hari-hari yang berbeda ini wajar karena Eren bukanlah anak yang normal—tapi, yang aku maksud 'berbeda'... adalah hal lain._

_Kau tahu, untuk anak yang menderita Autis—Eren tak separah yang aku kira. Ia hanya tak pandai berkomunikasi dan berkata-kata, dan ia memiliki kebiasaan aneh—yaitu menatap sendok perak yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. _

_Dan lagi, entah kenapa..._

_Walau membuatku kesal, anak ini juga membuatku merasa... iba._

_Kenapa di dalam diriku ada perasaan,_

_Bahwa aku 'harus' melindunginya?_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kedua. Hari kedua dimana Eren dan Rivaille tinggal bersama—dan belum ada perkembangan yang berarti pada diri Eren. Namun setidaknya—Rivaille sudah tahu bahwa ketika Eren membuka mulutnya, itu berarti ia ingin makan dan ingin Rivaille menyuapinya, seperti anak kecil.

Eren duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah—matanya mengitari seisi ruangan, dan kedua kakinya mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang—seperti anak kecil yang sedang menikmati waktu bebasnya dengan bersantai. Rivaille tak pernah melihat Eren tersenyum atau mengeluarkan ekspressi lain selain wajah yang minim emosi dan hampa—seperti anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa soal dunia.

"Eren, sendok itu pemberian siapa?"

Beberapa kali Rivaille memulai pembicaraan—terapi sosialisasi memang tak bisa dipaksakan, harus pelan-pelan. Apalagi ia bukan seorang Psikiater—ia tak bisa memberikan Eren obat atau semacamnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pendekatan secara mental dan perlahan-lahan.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya. Benda itu pasti sangat berharga untukmu, ya?"

Angin yang bertiup dari jendela menjadi jawaban yang menyambut—Rivaille sudah mulai terbiasa akan hal ini, tak ada jawaban jika ia bertanya kepada Eren—kecuali jika kau sabar menunggu dan anak itu akan menjawabnya, dengan kata-kata yang samar.

"Hari ini cuacanya bagus. Mungkin kau mau pergi keluar, Eren?"

". . . ."

"Kau suka taman?"

". . . ."

"Er—"

"Ayah.."

Rivaille terdiam—oh, Eren mulai berbicara samar-samar, lagi.

"Kau rindu pada ayahmu?" Rivaille mencoba bertanya. "Dia di Jepang, 'kan?"

"—Sendok.."

"..Hmm?"

"Ayah..."

Oh—mungkin ia berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille yang pertama, soal sendok perak itu. Mungkin sendok itu pemberian ayahnya? Pantas saja ia terus-terusan menggenggam sendok tersebut—entah karena penyakit Autisnya yang membuatnya seperti itu, atau karena sendok itu memang sangat berarti baginya.

"Ah, pantas saja kau terus-terusan memegang sendok itu. Karena itu pemberian ayahmu—tentu saja sangat berharga, ya?"

Eren tak menjawab—ia menundukkan wajahnya dan kakinya masih mengayun, ke depan, ke belakang—

—Dan Rivaille kembali ditemani oleh keheningan. Ia memakai waktu sunyi ini untuk kembali meneliti gerak-gerik Eren dan perilakunya.

Eren tak pernah berbicara banyak, dan ia tak pernah melakukan hal aneh—kecuali bersikap sedikit kekanakkan, mengulang kata-kata, dan juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri (namun Rivaille belum pernah memergoki Eren melakukannya, sejauh ini). Eren juga bukan tipe anak yang senang dengan kontak fisik, sepertinya. Ia selalu menjauh perlahan jika Rivaille hendak menyentuhnya—dan Rivaille pun tak memaksa, ia tak akan melakukan kontak fisik jika Eren memang tak menginginkannya.

Tapi, Rivaille merasa—bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Eren adalah anak normal yang mengerti apa itu 'emosi' dan apa itu 'berharga', melihat bagaimana ia menjaga barang pemberian ayahnya tersebut dengan baik—dan bagaimana ia selalu memperhatikan foto ibunya yang terletak di atas meja hias dekat jendela. Ia menyayangi ayahnya dan juga ibunya—ia tahu apa itu 'mencintai'.

Tapi, tetap saja..

Ada yang kurang, bukan?

Maka dari itu—ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya tersebut.

* * *

_Irvin,_

_Eren mungkin memang tak banyak berbicara—tapi gerak-geriknya terkadang membuatku mengerti apa yang ingin ia katakan._

_Beberapa hari lalu, ia memandang keluar jendela. Entah sudah berapa jam, aku melihat matanya terpaku pada pemandangan di luar sana—padahal, tak ada sesuatu yang spesial untuk dilihat, menurutku._

_Lalu aku bertanya kepadanya, "Kau mau pergi keluar bersamaku?"_

—_Salah jika kau mengira Eren menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia bahkan tak menoleh ataupun menjawabku—ia tetap melihat keluar jendela._

_Aku tak akan memaksa, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan Eren mengatakan atau bertindak sesuai keinginannya—maka dari itu, aku diam dan tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Kurasa, Eren lebih menyukainya jika aku berbuat seperti itu. Karena lambat tapi pasti—Eren akan melemparkan aku sebuah jawaban._

"_Balon."_ —_Itulah jawaban yang Eren berikan. Oh—di bawah sana, ada anak yang membawa sebuah balon. Aku menebak, ia pasti menginginkan benda bulat berisi gas tersebut—maka aku mengulurkan tanganku, mengajaknya untuk pergi keluar._

—_Dan kali ini, salah jika kau berpikir bahwa Eren akan tetap diam dan menatap tanganku yang sudah terulur—ya, Eren memang benci kontak fisik. Tapi hari ini—sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi._

_Ia menerima uluran tanganku. Ia menggenggamnya erat—terlalu erat sampai-sampai aku sedikit merasa sakit. Tapi aku tak berbicara—aku membiarkannya menggenggam tanganku seperti itu._

_Satu hal lagi yang kuketahui dari Eren—ia menyukai warna merah. Strawberry, balon merah, bunga tulip—ia bahkan pernah menatap satu jendela toko selama beberapa menit, hanya karena sebuah benang berwarna merah terpampang dengan rapi di dalamnya._

_Dan aku merasa—entahlah. Kau boleh tertawa, Irvin. Tapi jujur—aku merasa senang._

_Aku bisa memahami anak ini sedikit demi sedikit._

* * *

Hari ke-empat.

Suara denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menemani Rivaille di dalam ruangan—ia memperhatikan Eren yang mengacak-acak makan siang buatannya. Sesungguhnya Rivaille benci melihat ada orang yang mengacak-acak makanannya, apalagi kalau sampai tumpah dan berceceran ke atas meja. Itu akan mengotori taplak putih yang mengalasi meja makannya.

Tapi Rivaille membiarkan anak itu bermain sesuai keinginannya—bersabar, menunggu—berharap Eren akan memakan semur daging buatannya. Eren mau menyentuh sendok dan garpu saja sudah membuat Rivaille senang—karena Eren tak memberi respon ketika ia bertanya soal menu makan siang apa yang ia suka. Tak mungkin memberikan Eren Strawberry terus-terusan, bukan? Ia juga harus makan nasi seperti anak pada umumnya.

"Eren, kau suka dengan makan siangnya?"

Eren menusuk-nusuk daging yang paling besar potongannya dengan garpu—aah, sekarang, sausnya tumpah kemana-mana. Rivaille menghela nafas—anak ini, kalau saja ia tidak mengidap Autis, mungkin sudah tak dapat pengecualian lagi dari Rivaille si penggila kebersihan.

"Jangan memainkan makan siangmu, Eren." Ucap Rivaille dengan lembut—ia mengambil dua lembar _tissue _dan membersihkan saus yang berceceran di sekitar piring. "Makan makananmu."

"Aaa!" Eren tak menjawab—hanya membuka mulutnya seraya mengulurkan garpu kosong ke arah Rivaille—membuat Rivaille mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa? Kau ingin menyuapiku?" —Tapi garpu itu kosong.

"Aaa!" Eren kembali mengatakan hal yang sama—mengayun-ayunkan garpunya.

Oh—Rivaille mengerti. Eren mau makan—tapi ia mau makan, kalau Rivaille menyuapinya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Eren." Rivaille tertawa kecil—mengambil garpu itu dari tangan Eren. Ia memotong kecil daging yang ukurannya paling besar dan menusuknya dengan garpu, membawa potongan itu dekat dengan mulut Eren yang terbuka. "Aaa—"

Dan sama seperti waktu itu—Eren mau makan, pada akhirnya. Namun itu semua hanya bisa dilakukan jika Rivaille menyuapinya, seperti anak kecil.

* * *

_Dan Irvin—aku mengetahui satu hal yang menarik dari Eren, lagi._

_Ia hanya mau makan jika aku menyuapinya. Tak peduli makanan apapun, ia akan memakannya—aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Eren sebenarnya suka atau tidak pada masakan yang aku buat.  
_

_Tapi jika aku bersedia untuk menyuapinya, ia akan makan._

_Dan—hari-hari kami berlanjut, seperti itu._

* * *

Hari ke-dua belas.

Rivaille sedang asyik melihat tayangan televisi di ruang tamu—menghabiskan waktu seraya menunggu jemurannya untuk kering. Musim panas masih mendominasi Jerman, dengan matahari yang tak mau kalah menyebarkan panasnya ke seluruh sudut kota. Dan beruntung bagi Rivaille karena ia tak harus merasakan panas tersebut, karena diberi fasilitas _Air Conditioner_ oleh apartemennya yang nyaman.

Namun hari yang santai itu berubah—ketika Rivaille mendengar suara aneh dari kamar Eren. Eren belum keluar dari kamarnya semenjak pagi hari—dan Rivaille membiarkan anak itu sendiri, karena ia mengira bahwa Eren hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi suara mengganggu itu tak berhenti menghantui pikirannya—suara yang menyakitkan hati.

"Ukh—" Eren hanya mengerang seperti itu sedari tadi, dengan suara lain yang tak bisa Rivaille tangkap dari apa asalnya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Rivaille beranjak dari sofanya yang nyaman—ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh bocah tersebut.

Rivaille mengetuk pintu sebanyak dua kali. "Eren, kau baik-baik saja?"

—Tak ada jawaban.

"Eren?"

—Masih tak ada jawaban.

Baiklah—Rivaille harus memaksa masuk, sepertinya. Ia pun membuka pintu—dan menemukan ruangan kamar Eren masih dalam keadaan gelap. Tirai masih tertutup, lampu tidak dinyalakan—dan udara dingin menusuk tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan, suhu berapa yang anak ini nyalakan untuk _Air Conditioner_ di kamarnya?

"Eren?" Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren—yang sosoknya tertutupi gelapnya ruangan. Ia meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur—dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan tangan yang memegangi lehernya.

Astaga, jangan bilang—

"EREN!" Rivaille menarik kedua lengan Eren—benar, Eren melakukannya. Ia mencakari lehernya sendiri dengan jari-jari tangannya—membuat banyak goresan merah yang sepertinya menyakitkan.

"—Pergi!"

"Eren, hentikan!" Rivaille mengenggam erat kedua lengan Eren—yang berusaha untuk mencakari lehernya sendiri, lagi. Eren berontak—ia bahkan berteriak keras dengan suara yang melengking, membuat Rivaille tersadar bahwa anak ini ternyata—memang sudah mengidap Autis yang sepertinya tidak ringan.

"—Lepas!"

"Eren, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Rivaille masih menggenggam kedua lengan Eren—tak mau melepaskannya, meski Eren berontak. Sementara Eren masih berusaha melepaskan diri seraya berteriak.

"—AAAAH!"

"Kalau kau ingin berteriak—teriak saja," Rivaille menjatuhkan kedua lengan Eren yang masih ia genggam ke atas kasur—membuat Eren terbaring di atasnya, dengan Rivaille yang masih menahan Eren dari berontaknya. "Tapi kumohon, Eren, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri!"

"—FWAAAAA!"

"Eren, kau boleh berteriak, atau memukulku, menendangku—lakukan semaumu!"

"—AAAAAAAAH!"

"Tapi kumohon, sekali lagi kumohon—" Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya—menuju kening Eren yang terbaring di atas kasur. "Jangan sakiti.. dirimu sendiri."

Entah insting atau tindakan tanpa sadar—bibir Rivaille mengecup dahi Eren yang sedikit berkeringat, dengan lembut. Berharap bahwa hal itu dapat membuat Eren tenang—berharap hal itu dapat menyampaikan perasaannya pada Eren,

Bahwa Rivaille ingin melindungi anak ini.

Eren berhenti berteriak—kini yang terdengar dari mulutnya adalah suara erangan yang kecil dan nafas yang tak teratur—Eren sudah berhenti berontak. Rivaille melepaskan genggamannya perlahan—melihat bekas merah di pergelangan tangan Eren karena perbuatannya. Rivaille membelai lembut rambut anak tersebut—ingin mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tangannya yang membelai lembut rambut Eren kini turun kepada wajahnya—ia merasakan air membasahi pipi remaja tersebut—keringat? Rivaille melihat Eren lebih dekat lagi—ini tidak seperti keringat, lebih basah dan lebih licin—

"—Ukh..."

Eren menangis.

Tidak seperti yang Rivaille harapkan—_goal _nya adalah untuk membuat Eren tersenyum, bukan menangis. Tapi untuk anak yang beberapa hari kemarin tak menunjukkan emosinya—ini adalah hal yang mengejutkan.

"Ssh, tidak apa-apa, Eren, tidak apa-apa.."

"—Sakit.."

"Apa? Dimana yang sakit?"

"—Sakit..." Eren membawa satu telapak tangannya ke sisi leher—oh, lehernya mungkin mulai terasa perih karena luka cakar itu.

"Maka dari itu, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi, ya?" Rivaille kembali bergerak tanpa ia sadari—membawa wajahnya mendekat pada sisi leher Eren yang terluka. "Aku tak mau kau merasakan perih seperti ini lagi.."

Eren tak melawan ataupun berkutik—ketika ia merasakan bibir Rivaille mengecup sisi lehernya yang terluka. Kecupan manis itu sedikit membuatnya tenang, dengan ajaibnya. Eren memejamkan matanya—rasa sakit itu masih berdenyut, sakit, sakit—

Tapi jantungnya lebih mendominasi, detaknya lebih terasa kencang daripada denyut dari rasa sakitnya. Lembut, lembut—

Rivaille tahu bahwa Eren merasa lebih tenang ketika ia mengecup luka tersebut—awalnya ia hanya mengira-ngira, apakah Eren akan menjadi lebih tenang atau tidak jika ia mengecup luka tersebut—dan ternyata, ia berhasil.

Dan Rivaille kembali mencoba—kini ia menjilati luka tersebut.

"—Ah!"

Satu erangan kecil karena terkejut keluar dari mulut Eren—membuat Rivaille tak bisa menahan senyum. Loh—kenapa? Ia menikmati hal ini—padahal tujuan awalnya hanya untuk membuat Eren tenang. Kemudian ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya—ia menjilati sisi leher Eren lainnya yang terluka.

"Uhng—" Eren tak banyak bereaksi—hanya mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil yang menandakan bahwa ia tak keberatan dan tidak menolak. Rivaille menerima hal ini sebagai sebuah jawaban, bahwa Eren menginginkan apa yang ia juga inginkan.

Sebuah kepuasan.

Rivaille sesaat melupakan tujuan utamanya—menenangkan Eren sebagai salah satu tugasnya sebagai Psikolog. Kini posisinya sudah berubah—ia berada di atas Eren yang terbaring, perlahan telapak tangannya menurunkan bagian leher dari kaos yang Eren pakai—mengekspos lengkung leher dan bahunya. Selesai dengan menjilat sisi leher Eren, Rivaille sesekali menghisap kulit manis tersebut—berharap Eren akan semakin menyukainya.

Satu jilatan—"U-ungh—"

Berpindah pada lengkung bahunya, satu hisapan—"A-ah—"

Berpindah pada leher belakangnya—satu gigitan—ups, Rivaille melakukan itu secara tak sadar. "—Ah!"

"Ah—Eren, maaf, apa aku menyakitimu?"

Rivaille menghentikan aktivitasnya—kini ia beralih pada wajah Eren yang menatapnya—sayu, matanya sayu dan sembab karena air mata—wajahnya merah, namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Apa ini artinya Eren menolak?

Atau ini artinya—Eren ingin ia melanjutkannya?

"...Aku harus berhenti." Rivaille menghela nafas dan beranjak dari posisinya—demi Tuhan, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Untuk sesaat ia berpikir bahwa sah-sah saja melakukan hal tersebut—asalkan Eren menjadi tenang. Dan kini—entah apa yang membuatnya keterusan.

_Love? Lust?_

"Maaf ya, Eren." Rivaille membelai rambut Eren—mengacak-acaknya sedikit seraya tertawa kecil. "Aku.. tak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi kumohon, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi, ya?"

Rivaille berbalik—hendak kembali ke ruang TV dan menikmati waktu santainya yang sempat tertunda. Aah, ia juga sampai melupakan jemuran pakaiannya di luar—pasti sekarang sudah kering.

Namun satu tangan yang menarik ujung kemejanya—pelan, membuat Rivaille terhenti. Rivaille menoleh—menemukan Eren sedang menatapnya sayu, seraya memberikan gestur yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Rivaille untuk tetap disini, dan jangan pergi.

"—Sentuh."

Rivaille menarik satu halisnya ke atas—apa?

"Apa itu artinya.. aku boleh menyentuhmu?" tanya Rivaille.

"—Sentuh..."

"Eren..."

"Sentuh..."

Entah apa maksudnya—mungkin Eren mengatakan bahwa Rivaille kini boleh melakukan kontak fisik lebih jauh dengannya, seperti memeluk, mencium kening, atau apa saja—lebih dari genggaman tangan dan belaian di kepala semata. Rivaille tersenyum tipis—ia membawa lengannya untuk memeluk tubuh rentan tersebut.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu, bahwa aku akan membuatmu tersenyum." Rivaille mendekap tubuh Eren—erat. "Dan sekarang aku berjanji kepadamu—aku akan membuatmu mengerti seperti apa rasanya dicintai, dan dilindungi."

Kemudian Rivaille merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di punggungnya—Eren melingkarkan lengannya, membalas pelukan tersebut.

* * *

_Irvin,_

_Aku tak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya—Eren sudah tak masalah jika aku sentuh, ia sudah bisa makan asal aku menyuapinya, Eren juga tak menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

_Namun Eren semakin berubah._

_Ia tak lagi menggenggam sendok perak dari ayahnya—kini hobi barunya adalah menatapku dalam waktu yang lama, tanpa mengatakan apapun._

_...Hey, Irvin,_

_Menurutmu... maksud dari tindakan Eren itu, apa?_

* * *

Hari ke-duapuluh delapan.

"Eren, mau pergi keluar? Cuacanya bagus."

"—Taman.."

"Kau mau pergi ke taman?"

Eren mengangguk—Rivaille merasa senang, anak itu sudah bisa menunjukkan emosinya—walau samar, dan ia sudah bisa memberi respon sesuai keinginannya.

"Ambil topimu—di luar panas."

Di siang hari yang cerah itu, Rivaille membawa Eren ke taman yang tak jauh dari rumah.

Bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan di bawah matahari yang menyinari—musim panas belum berakhir. Eren berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang seirama dengan Rivaille—namun matanya masih memandang sang Psikolog itu, tak mau lepas dari apa yang ia lihat.

Rivaille sebenarnya masih kebingungan—apa maksud dari hobi baru Eren sekarang ini, menatapnya selama beberapa menit—terkadang Eren bahkan tak melepaskan pandangan sama sekali. Bukannya Rivaille merasa risih atau terganggu—Rivaille justru tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Tapi—iris _Emerald_ yang menatapnya itu bisa membuat Rivaille lepas kendali, sama seperti kejadian beberapa hari lalu—dimana ia hampir melakukan sesuatu yang fatal kepada Eren, di dalam ruangannya.

Rivaille harus menanamkan hal ini baik-baik di dalam hati—ia hanya seorang Psikolog yang bertekad untuk membuat Eren menjadi anak normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tak kurang, tak lebih.

Waktu berjalan—tanpa disadari, mereka berdua sudah sampai di taman. Taman tak begitu ramai—hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain di kotak pasir dan ayunan. Rivaille membawa Eren ke sebuah bangku taman—mengajaknya duduk santai sambil menikmati cuaca cerah.

"—Es krim.."

Oh—Eren mulai meminta sesuatu, pikir Rivaille. Rivaille melihat garis pandang Eren yang tertuju pada sebuah mobil penjual Es krim—cuaca panas memang menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk santapan ini, 'kan?

"Baiklah. Strawberry?"

"Ung.."

"Tunggu disini, ya."

Rivaille melawan panasnya terik matahari—ia meninggalkan bangku taman yang teduh karena dilindungi oleh bayang-bayang pohon rindang, dan berjalan menuju penjual es krim tersebut. Ia mulai mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas—yang nilainya sama dengan dua batang es krim untuk dinikmati olehnya dan Eren.

"Es krim Strawberry, dua."  
"Ada pesanan lain?"  
"Uhh—tidak."

Pelayan toko Es krim tersebut hanya tersenyum seraya mengambil pesanan Rivaille—panasnya matahari semakin menusuk. Rivaille menunggu pesanannya dengan sabar—sampai akhirnya pelayan itu datang kembali dengan dua batang Es krim Strawberry di tangannya.

Rivaille sudah mendapatkan apa yang Eren inginkan—ia pun berjalan kembali menuju taman. Ia mengharapkan sosok Eren yang masih menunggunya dengan tenang disana—duduk di atas bangku taman seraya mengayunkan kaki.

Namun Rivaille salah menduga.

Ia melihat sosok lain ada bersama Eren—lelaki jangkung dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda. Lelaki jangkung itu berdiri di hadapan Eren, dan ia menggerakan mulutnya—mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar dari jarak Rivaille saat ini.

—Kemudian, hal tak terduga kembali terjadi.

Eren berteriak dan menyerang pemuda di hadapannya—tangan Eren terkepal dan memukul-mukul pria jangkung di hadapannya dengan penuh emosi. Rivaille melupakan dua es krimnya yang sudah sedikit meleleh—ia menjatuhkan makanan dingin itu dan berlari ke arah Eren.

"—Eren!" Rivaille menarik lengan Eren—yang masih berontak, belum puas untuk memukuli lelaki di hadapannya. "Tenanglah Eren, tenang—"

"—Dasar anak aneh!" lelaki jangkung itu berteriak. "Sebaiknya kau mati saja, anak aneh sepertimu untuk apa hidup, hah?!"

—Oh, lupakan soal menenangkan Eren. Kini Rivaille melepaskan Eren dan bergerak dengan cepat menuju anak lelaki itu—mengepalkan satu tangannya, dan mendaratkan satu buah pukulan di wajah maskulinnya.

"—Aku tak peduli siapa kau," ucap Rivaille—nada bicaranya sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia senang dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, begitu gelap dan—berbahaya. "..Tapi aku bersumpah akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu.. jika kau melukai Eren, secara fisik ataupun mental."

Lelaki itu terkejut—dan dengan satu decak kesal, ia pergi—berlari meninggalkan Rivaille dan Eren sendirian.

"..Eren," Rivaille menoleh –kini melihat Eren yang sudah terjatuh lemas di atas tanah seraya menangis. Tangisannya kali ini kencang—seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan kehilangan ibunya di tengah kota. Rivaille berlutut—mendekati Eren yang menangis.

"—Ughu..."

"Jangan menangis, Eren." Rivaille memeluk tubuh yang gemetar itu dengan lembut. "Tenanglah.."

"—Aneh.."

"Kau tidak aneh, Eren. Kau spesial."

"—Tak usah hidup..."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Eren. Kalau kau menghilang—ayahmu, ibumu, mereka akan sedih. Aku.. akan sedih."

"—Tidak normal.."

"Di dunia ini tak ada manusia yang 'normal', Eren." Rivaille mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Eren dengan jemarinya. "Kita semua sama. Tak ada manusia yang normal."

Eren tak berhenti menangis—walau ia sudah tak berteriak, isak tangisnya masih terdengar lantang dan air matanya semakin deras. Sial—Rivaille sudah kehabisan akal; dan hanya ada satu jalan terakhir untuk membuat Eren diam, saat ini.

—dan sekali lagi, Rivaille harus mengingkari janjinya.

Sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibir Eren—membuat Eren sadar bahwa kini suara isak tangisnya sudah berhenti karena ditutupi oleh sesuatu. Ia melihat Rivaille di hadapannya—dengan jarak wajah yang dekat—mengecup bibir Eren dengan lembut, membuat suara isak tangisnya ditutupi oleh sepasang bibir yang mendominasi mulutnya saat ini.

'_Hanya untuk membuat Eren tenang,' _Tujuan Rivaille hanya itu; pada awalnya. Namun banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi di hari itu—ia merasakan Eren berhenti menangis, dan tangannya perlahan melingkar di bahu lebar milik Rivaille—mendorongnya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Tentu saja merasakan hal ini, Rivaille membuka matanya lebar-lebar—ia seketika melepaskan ciumannya. "—Eren?"

"...Sentuh.."

Kalimat itu lagi—apa maksudnya?

"Eren... kau... tidak bermaksud—"

Kemudian tangan Rivaille yang tanpa sadar telah turun dari bahu Eren tersebut—tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang sedikit 'aneh', dari bagian tubuh bawah remaja di hadapannya—

"...Eren, kau bereaksi..?"

"—Rivaille.. Rivaille..." untuk pertama kalinya—Eren memanggil nama Rivaille. "Sen..tuh.."

Tak pernah Rivaille menyangka—Eren selama ini memiliki arti lain dari kata 'sentuh' yang ia ucapkan. Sejak kapan lelaki yang polos ini merasakan hal seperti itu?

Apa ini—jawaban dari tatapan lekat Eren kepadanya semenjak beberapa hari kemarin?

"Sen—tuh.."  
"Eren—"

"—Sentuh..."

Ia terus memohon.

"..._Fuck," _Rivaille menarik lengan Eren—membawanya lari pergi dari taman, menyeretnya kembali pulang ke apartemen.

Tak bisa—tak bisa.

Janjinya harus dirusak—sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Rivaille tak peduli jika ia begitu kasar—sesampainya di apartemen yang sejuk, ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia membawa Eren masuk ke kamarnya—tanpa mendengarkan protes apapun dari anak itu. Rivaile menutup tirai kamarnya, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat—tak ingin Eren kabur begitu saja.

Ruangannya terasa panas—_Air Conditioner_ dinyalakan, namun sisa panas matahari dan keringat masih menempel di tubuh Eren juga dirinya—sudah tidak bisa mundur.

Sudah tidak bisa mundur—dirinya sudah tidak bisa mundur.

Rivaille menarik lengan Eren—kasar, dan membantingnya ke atas kasur—membuat Eren terbaring di atasnya. Eren tak mengucapkan apapun—matanya kembali menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan itu, sayu.

—Atau, bukan sayu—tapi tatapan yang berkata bahwa ia 'menginginkan sesuatu'.

Wajah Eren merona—mungkin dari panas yang masih tersisa, keringat juga masih tersisa di wajahnya. Nafasnya terputus-putus tanpa sebab—dan Eren masih belum menghilangkan 'reaksi'nya.

Oh—Rivaille sungguh-sungguh tak akan mundur, kali ini.

"Eren, kau tahu bahwa sekarang kita sudah tak bisa mundur lagi, bukan?"

"—Nngh.."

"Eren.. jangan menyesali semua ini ketika kita sudah selesai."

Eren tak menjawab—diamnya itu menjadi pertanda bahwa Rivaille boleh melakukan apapun juga. Rivaille menarik pakaian Eren ke atas—membuatnya dapat melihat tubuh mungil itu dan kulitnya yang halus. —Tak akan menyesal, bukan..?

Rivaille memainkan lidahnya pada dada bidang Eren—satu lengannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Eren, agar ia tak berontak. Lidahnya semakin liar—bermain di satu titik berwarna coklat di dada bidang itu—yang sesekali ia gigit dengan keras—membuat tubuh Eren sesekali gemetar sesaat. Kulit yang lembut itu manis—manis, seperti Es krim yang tadi tak sempat ia nikmati—persetan dengan Es krim, bahkan santapannya saat ini lebih enak daripada Es krim rasa Strawberry kesukaan Eren tersebut.

"Ungh—uhn.." Eren tak banyak berbicara, hanya suara-suara kecil saja yang keluar dari mulutnya—Rivaille tak memaksa, jika Eren tak mau membuat suara lebih dari itu—Rivaille tak memaksa.

—Namun dua orang bisa memainkan permainan ini.

"A-aahng!" Eren mendesah cukup lantang—merasakan Rivaille menghisap titik coklat itu dengan cukup keras—keringatnya mengalir semakin deras. Ini adalah apa yang ia inginkan, bukan?

"Katakan, Eren." Rivaille kini memindahkan jarak wajahnya—mendekati telinga Eren yang berwarna merah. "Kau selalu memintaku untuk menyentuhmu—dimana kau ingin aku untuk menyentuhmu?"

"—L-leher..."

"Leher..." Rivaille mengusap sisi leher Eren dengan telapak tangannya, sebelum ia mendekatkan mulutnya kepada leher jenjang itu—"Seperti ini?"

Rivaille mendaratkan satu gigitan—tidak diawali dengan kecupan lembut, satu gigitan dan mulutnya menghisap kulit tersebut—meninggalkan bekas yang tak akan bisa hilang dengan mudah, sepertinya. "A—Aghn!" Eren meremas sprei putih yang melapisi kasur milik Rivaille—tak kuat, ia tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

"Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille—" Eren memanggil nama Rivaille berkali-kali—membuat Rivaille semakin liar dan tuli akan suara yang memanggil namanya tersebut. Belum puas—belum puas—

Rivaille berpindah—kini, mulut yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh rasa nafsu itu telah disegel dengan sebuah kecupan—Rivaille mengulum bibir yang lembut itu, menjilatinya berkali-kali—meminta Eren untuk membukanya, sedikit.

"Ri—khn—" kesempatan itu datang—Eren yang memangil nama Rivaille membuka mulut, membuat Rivaille mendapatkan waktu untuk melibatkan lidahnya bermain di dalam sana—mengeksplor seisi mulutnya yang basah, menyambungkan lidahnya dengan lidah Eren yang kelu dan pasif—

Rivaille sudah tak memiliki kesadaran lagi.

* * *

_Irvin,_

_Hari ini... adalah hari dimana pertama kalinya aku mengambil kepolosan seseorang._

* * *

"Eren... ini—akan terasa sangat sakit," ujar Rivaille, sesaat sebelum ia melakukan banyak hal lebih jauh. "Apa.. tidak apa-apa?"  
"—Kh—...Sentuh..." Eren berusaha berbicara di tengah nafasnya yang terputus-putus. "Sentuh..."

Sudah tak ada jalan mundur. Sudah tidak ada.

"—Jangan menyesali keputusanmu, Eren."

Rivaille—yang gila akan kebersihan itu—bahkan sudah tak peduli pada cairan putih yang sudah menetes dimana-mana—mengotori kasurnya dan sprei yang baru saja dicuci kemarin. Rivaille menimatinya—menghabiskan cairan yang ada pada tubuh remaja itu, tanpa ragu menelannya habis tanpa sisa—

Tidak salah, apa yang ia lakukan tidaklah salah—

..bukan?

.

.

.

Suara desahan dan erangan bagaikan musik mengalun di malam itu—keduanya jatuh, jauh ke dalam lingkaran dosa yang tak ada jalan keluarnya.

Ketika mereka sudah merasa lelah—Rivaille mengakhiri semuanya dengan satu kecupan lembut di kening Eren. Nafas mereka masih tak teratur, dan mereka terlalu lelah untuk bergerak dan mengambil pakaian mereka yang berserakan di atas lantai—mereka memutuskan untuk berbaring bersama, bersampingan.

"Eren.. maafkan aku." Rivaille menghela nafas panjang. "Aku.. sepertinya sudah menganggapmu lebih.. dari sekedar 'pasien' semata."

* * *

**_Seorang Psikolog dan pasiennya yang Autis—hubungan mereka pahit dan manis, tidak normal dan tidak seharusnya terjadi._**

**_Tapi—jatuh cinta tak bisa memilih._**

* * *

"Bukan.. salah... Rivaille.." Eren menggumam dengan suara yang kecil. "Ingin.. disentuh.."

Eren mungkin ingin berkata bahwa ia yang meminta semua ini—Rivaille hanya memberikan apa yang Eren minta. Dan ini semua bukan salahnya—manusia tak akan bisa berhenti jika sudah dikuasai oleh rasa nafsu, tidak normal ataupun sempurna.

Tapi—Eren tidak peduli, Rivaille juga tidak peduli. Jadi apa arti dari sebuah 'dosa' jika mereka berdua bahkan tak peduli sama sekali?

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Eren." Rivaille memeluk tubuh kecil yang tak dibalut oleh sehelai benang apapun itu—"Tetaplah di sisiku. Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum—aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan melindungimu—aku sudah berjanji."

"—Aku.. tidak normal.." Eren menggumam—nada bicaranya terdengar sendu. "Aku... tidak normal."  
"Di dunia ini tak ada manusia yang normal, Eren. Kalau kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu tidak normal—maka aku lebih tidak normal darimu."

Ya—di dunia ini tak ada sesuatu yang dikatakan 'normal'—bahkan sesuatu yang sempurna pun memiliki ketidaknormalannya sendiri.

"Aku akan ada bersamamu," Rivaille berbisik. "Selalu bersamamu."

Janji itu tersegel dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir—janji itu tak akan ia rusak, ia bersumpah akan hal itu.

"..Terima kasih, Rivaille.."

Rivaille memberi sedikit jarak pada wajahnya dan Eren—betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat apa yang Eren lukis di atas wajahnya.

**_Sebuah senyum._**

Senyum yang tipis—dan lembut, dengan rona merah yang menghiasi. "—Cinta,"

Dipeluk, dibelai, dicium—

Lelaki yang 'tak normal' itu perlahan mulai mengerti,

Apa itu rasanya 'dicintai'.

"Kau—tersenyum.." Rivaille mendekap kembali tubuh Eren—erat. "Aku berhasil.. membuatmu tersenyum..."

Satu janji telah ia tepati.

Kini, ia akan menepati janjinya yang lain—sampai kematian memisahkan mereka berdua.

* * *

_Irvin, apa kabar?_

_Aku menikmati waktuku di Jerman—nyonya Carla sangat senang ketika melihat Eren menjenguknya di rumah sakit, dengan senyum di wajahnya. Eren bahkan sudah mau berbicara walau tak banyak—tapi hal ini betul-betul membuat Carla bahagia._

_Carla mengucapkan terima kasih beberapa kali kepadaku—ia bilang, dia berhutang budi kepadaku._

_Carla berjanji akan membayarku dengan mahal—sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah membuat anaknya berubah seperti ini. Sementara aku hanya tersenyum—aku tak butuh uang banyak, jawabku._

_Aku meminta kepada Carla agar Eren tinggal bersamaku. Karena aku—tidak akan pergi dari Jerman. Selamanya._

_Carla tidak menolak—lagipula belum pasti kapan ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, dan tuan Grisha juga belum ada kabar untuk pulang ke Jerman dalam waktu dekat ini. Eren dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangiku—membuat Carla tertawa kecil._

_Carla mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut—"Akhirnya kau tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki seseorang yang berharga, Eren."_

_Bukan nyonya Carla, bukan tuan Grisha—yang Eren anggap berharga saat ini adalah aku._

_Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia._

_Kehidupanku saat ini memberikan aku arti, seperti apa mencintai seseorang, seperti apa rasanya ketika cintamu itu dibalas. Seperti apa rasanya melindungi seseorang, dan ketika orang itu menganggap kita berharga._

_Eren Jaeger—anak yang dianggap orang-orang 'tidak normal', mengajarkan aku akan hal tersebut._

_Dan kini,_

_Kata 'tak normal' itu tak akan berarti lagi._

_Hey—di dunia ini memang tak ada manusia yang normal, bukan? Kau, Irvin, mencintai Hanji yang notabene adalah adik kandungmu sendiri. Dan aku? Psikolog yang menyukai sesama jenis—dan lelaki yang aku cintai bahkan mengidap Autis._

_Tapi tak ada yang peduli. Kenyataan memang selalu aneh dan tak normal—lebih asing daripada cerita fiksi._

_Maka dari itu,_

_Aku memutuskan untuk tetap berada disini._

_Jaga kesehatanmu di Perancis sana, Irvin. Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Hanji._

_Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu—dari sini,_

_**Bersama Eren Jaeger yang aku sayangi.**_

_Tertanda,_

_Rivaille._

_08—31—2013._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Karena jatuh cinta tak bisa memilih,**_

_**Kepada siapa, dan seperti apa.**_

_**Karena jatuh cinta rasanya manis dan pahit—**_

_**Tak normal, ataupun sempurna.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End.**_

_Written for Aphin123's RivaiEren Challenge fic._


End file.
